


See the Light

by LunarCycle (CrystalNavy)



Series: My Character Bashing Fics [1]
Category: Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them (Movies)
Genre: Canonical Child Abuse, Character Bashing, Credence absorbs Alayah, Credence and Alayah meet, Gen, Humor, Mary Lou Barebone is Her Own Warning, Obscurials (Harry Potter), Sarcasm, dad newt, with her consent
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 05:01:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,245
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25787740
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CrystalNavy/pseuds/LunarCycle
Summary: In which Newt becomes a dad. Hugs and fluff follow. You have been warned.
Relationships: Credence Barebone & Newt Scamander, Credence Barebone & Original Female Character(s), Modesty Barebone & Newt Scamander
Series: My Character Bashing Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1870732
Kudos: 9





	1. Flower

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A flower remains alive in winter.

The first rule in the house was 'never draw attention to yourself'.

Always speak softly and never raise your voice at all, not even if you have every reason to. When you made a mistake, no matter how minor, the consequences were severe.

We were taught not to speak unless spoken to and to take whatever insults we received. Because according to our mother, we deserved them.

But she was not our mother. She was not related to any of us by blood. And we weren't related to each other by blood either.

Now that I've grown up, I knew how wrong it all was. Knowing the truth put things in a whole different perspective.

I've decided to form up some sort of group that would protect children from being abused by the people they should have trusted, like we were.

And I have only one thing to say: thank God our new father rescued us from that hell...

I, Modesty Jane Scamander, formerly Barebone, will tell you the story of my big brother and me.

-x-

The small house had a beautiful garden, filled with all sorts of flowers. It was beautiful. My siblings and I loved playing there. Mother would often encourage us to help cultivate it as well.

Until the first incident came to pass. One of the flowers remained in bloom during the winter, and Mother realized it was the work of magic.

"You did this, didn't you?" she demanded

Her mouth was curled into a snarl. Big brother stiffened beside me, and big sister dropped the flower-pot. It shattered on the floor, and the sole living flower just lay there on the floor. 

"Modesty and Chastity like flowers." big brother said "I thought I'd keep this one alive for them."

"So all three of you are to blame." Mother concluded "Then all three of you will share the punishment as well."

That was the first time we experienced pain. 

Big sister and I had to endure only a short one. 'For collusion', Mother had said.

She spent hours with big brother. Screams were heard, which eventually became whimpers.

Still, the incidents continued, and so did the beatings. Big brother was the main target, but big sister and I were beaten too, whenever we tried to stand up for him.

We were not her blood.

And so she didn't treat us as such.


	2. The Meeting

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A chance meeting sets in motion a chain of events that would change everything.

"Welcome to America." the customs agent had said 

Those three words filled Newt Scamander with joy. This was new land to explore, which meant new opportunities, and the chance to release one of his little family members back into its natural habitat.

In short, he was elated.

Little did he know that his elation wouldn't last long at all.

He wandered the city aimlessly for a while, drinking in the new sights with all the eagerness of a child. In his wandering, he stumbled upon a church. There were many people gathered in front of it. And on the steps was a woman, brimming with confidence. She was surrounded by three people, who all looked far younger than her.

All of Newt's instincts were screaming at him that something was wrong here. All three of them were looking at the floor, and the only male among them was fiddling with his hat in a nervous manner.

The very image reminded him of Alayah and her unfortunate situation. How the inhabitants of her village, including the chief, beat and flogged her daily, hoping to purge her of her magic. They were a superstitious lot, and to them, Alayah was possessed by a demon. 

He had tried to help her, tried to remove the dark force residing within her.

He had succeeded, but he had killed her in the process. He had kept her Obscurus locked in a bubble as a reminder of his mistake and its cost, and vowed never to make the same mistake again.

Alayah was an Obscurial, as a result of her village's actions.

And all three of them looked just like she had back then.

Then he noticed that the imposing woman was looking straight at him, with a piercing stare.

"Are you a seeker? A seeker after truth?" she asked sharply

"I am more of a chaser, really." he had replied, trying to hide his nervousness

She nodded primly, and launched into a litany about how there were witches around and the threat they represented, and how the children must be protected.

At this, the young man behind her squeezed his hat so fiercely he dented it. 

And something told Newt that he wasn't included in her declaration of protection.

He stared down at the pavement, like he wished to disappear, and for a brief second, Newt saw Alayah in his place.

_  
"I want to disappear." she had confided him one evening "Disappear so I'd never have to endure this again."_

_"Surely you don't mean it." he looked shocked "The people of your village love you."_

_"If they do..." she mused bitterly "Then they have a funny way of showing it."  
_

And then Newt had come to a realization.

This young man was just like Alayah.

They were forced to endure pain and humiliation caused by their own caretakers to the point where they suppressed their own magic.

They were both Obscurials.

And he...

He would keep true to his vow.


	3. The Tour

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Newt gives a tour. A very special kind of tour. And it ends with something even more special.

_Promise me you would help those like me._

Those were Alayah's final words. Her last wish.

Before he removed the Obscurus from her body.

And her life with it.

He would fulfill her last wish, no matter what it took.

"If I may..." he said carefully "I'd like to give your children a tour. Show them what my work is like."

The woman nodded, clearly pleased.

Was she really pleased because she would get rid of her children, at least for a day?

Newt frowned at the very idea.

He decided then and there that he would rescue all three of her children from the horrible life they were certainly living under her roof.

He foresaw a court hearing in the near future. If the magical law wouldn't help him, then the Muggle law would.

"Well, come along." he said gently "We have a lot of ground to cover."

The three children followed him with hesitation, obviously afraid that one wrong move would bring his wrath down upon them.

Well, he'd prove them otherwise before this day was through.

As soon as they were out of sight, he stopped and laid his suitcase on the ground. Then he opened it and climbed down into it, motioning for them to follow him.

The eldest came down first, as Newt had anticipated. The two younger girls followed, looking uncertain.

"I have a lot to show you." he informed them "Starting with this one."

As he spoke, a young Kneazle made its way over to them. It nuzzled closer to Newt, before turning its attention to the newcomers.

It sniffed them for a while, before jumping into the youngest one's arms.

"She likes you." Newt beamed "Um, may I know your names? It'd make it easier to communicate."

"Credence Barebone." the eldest said

"Chastity Barebone." the middle girl said

"Modesty Barebone." the youngest girl said "My middle name is Jane."

"You were all named after seven virtues?" Newt raised an eyebrow 

He heard about virtues during Muggle Studies.

"We were." Credence confirmed "Though I don't fit with mine. I am sneaky and dishonest. Mother says so."

"She abuses you, doesn't she?" Newt asked

The pieces started to fall into place, one by one.

"She does." Modesty confirmed "Show him, big brother."

Credence turned around and lifted his shirt.

There were scars all over his back, some old, others more recent.

And something in Newt snapped.

"I wanted to save this for last." he told them "But you need to see it. All of you need to see it. Especially you, Credence."

He noticed how the young man flinched.

He led them to the snow-covered area. Alayah's bubble was still in place, and the Obscurus swam around in it.

Modesty stepped back, and the Kneazle curled into a ball within her arms.

Credence stiffened. 

"This is an Obscurus." he explained "It belonged to an African girl. Her name was Alayah, and she was an Obscurial."

"Was?" Credence noticed the past tense "What happened to her?"

"I...I tried to syphon it out in hopes of helping her." Newt said "Instead I killed her. I killed her..."

"Why are you telling us this?" Modesty asked

"Because..." Newt hesitated "Because you're an Obscurial too, Credence. You behaved just like Alayah back there."

"So that's what the strange power within me is." Credence looked down at his hands

"Alayah made me promise to save others like her." Newt said "And it starts right here and now. I am getting you out. I am getting all three of you out."

The bubble popped.

And they all saw it. The Obscurus inside took human shape.

"I don't have much time." Alayah spoke "I have enough power for one last corporeal appearance. I want to tell you, Credence, from one Obscurial to another...trust Newt. He won't let you down."

"He let you down." Credence whispered 

"He learned from that mistake." Alayah smiled "It won't happen again. And I'll give you a gift of my own. We shall become one, and in doing so, your strength will increase, and you will live even longer. Simply raise your hand and I will become a part of you."

With that, her body turned back into a smoke-like form.

Credence raised his right hand.

And he absorbed Alayah.


	4. Commeupance

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mary Lou loses her 'children'.

The day was cloudy, with sun rays shining weakly behind the cloud.

Mary Lou Barebone wasn't in a happy mood today. A notice had arrived for her from the local court. Her presence was required on the 26th and she was to bring her children along.

Credence, Chastity and Modesty had made themselves scarce, staying well out of her way for the most part.

Then, near the evening, Mary Lou barged in, and extended her hand, waiting. She felt like beating someone today, and Credence was still the perfect target.

"No."

It was Modesty who said that.

"You aren't hurting big brother." she continued "Not anymore."

Mary Lou turned to stare at her.

And Modesty froze in place. Her defiance vanished like it was never there. 

For the monster she was facing was far worse than any of the creatures they saw. 

Fortunately, the bell rang, diverting Mary Lou's attention

"I'll answer it." Credence said, rushing out of the room

Chastity and Modesty were at his heels.

Standing at the door was the nice man who gave them a tour, holding his suitcase in his right hand. With him were two women, one of whom looked vaguely familiar.

"You."

Mary Lou was there, pointing a shaky finger at the black-haired woman.

"I remember you" she said "You're the one who attacked me at the square."

"Yes." the woman admitted "And I would do it again if it would help Credence and his siblings."

"You're a witch." Mary Lou rambled "You're a witch and must be burned!"

"We're here about the summons you've received." the other woman remarked "We're your opponents at court. And based what we've found, we'll win."

"If it goes right, we'll be their legal guardians." the man said carefully "We wish to adopt you. How about it? Would you like to live with us?"

"Yes." Credence said before he could stop himself "Alayah agrees as well."

Chastity and Modesty nodded as well, and with that, the matter was settled.

-x-

The Barebones were a tight-knit group, as usual. However, this time, there was a marked difference.

Mary Lou no longer dominated the group. Her children were the ones holding the reins for a change. All three of them were dressed impeccably.

Newt and his friends were standing nearby. Newt smiled and waved to them.

"The court is now in session." the judge declared "The first witness may be called."

"We would like to call Queenie Goldstein to the stand." a man said 

A blonde woman stepped up, holding herself with poise.

"We would ask you to present your case."

Queenie pulled out several photos from her bag. All of them were showcasing one wound or another, inflicted at random places.

Several more people were called, sharing the information they knew. The man then stepped up to the platform and began a short speech.

"...And that's why we believe that Mary Lou Barebone is an unsuitable guardian." the man concluded

-x-

It was a week later that they got good news.

Queenie and Tina were hosting the Barebone children in their home when Newt arrived.

"We've won." Newt proclaimed, raising the papers granting him custody up in the air

Three blurs rushed up to him, hugging him tightly.

Credence, Chastity and Modesty openly cried.

"I'll help find suitable accommodations for you." Tina called from the other room "After all, you cannot keep living in a suitcase forever, no matter what Newt thinks."

Newt pouted at her, and she responded by laughing.

"I think we oughta go out to dinner to celebrate." Queenie suggested "It's time you learned what life should really be like."

"I speak for everyone when I say we'd like that." Credence replied

_"I couldn't agree more." Alayah said in his mind "We've suffered enough, we deserve some happiness, and we'll get it together."_

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Today is my birthday, so we play by my rules, and my rules say that Mary Lou Barebone deserved to be bashed.


End file.
